A technology of lighting is for lighting a specific environment or a place by use of various lighting devices. The conventional lighting technology, in which a fluorescent lamp is mostly well-known, employs a gas-discharge lamp that generates a light by discharging electricity through an ionized gas. The mainstream of the current lighting technology applies a light emitting diode (LED) as a light source. A LED is manufactured as a LED light in form of a lamp, a light bulb, a light panel and the like to be widely used for indoor lighting and outdoor lighting.
In a prior art, in addition to a turn on and a turn off operations, if a function of adjustable controlling a light device is desired, it is necessary to modify the conventional power switch to a complicated power controller, or to modify a light device to connect with a central computer for controlling operation. However, these modifications are not only expensive in the installation but the user usually can not get used to the complicated control for the controller as compared with the conventional operation. Moreover, the conventional adjustably controlling effect is not as perfect as desired, so that a user's requirement can not be met.